


McFeasting

by redcandle17



Series: Neither Mediocre nor Fragile [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo lets Morsov mcfeast on her menstrual blood. Or Morsov gets his red wings if we want to be blunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McFeasting

Cheedo was sitting in the middle of the vault with a book in her lap, pretending to read. This was the only spot from which she could see both Furiosa and the vault door. Furiosa was in an alcove near the windows, debating with Angharad and Capable whether it was better to be well fed and locked up, or starving and free. The vault door was open just wide enough for the Dag to stick her head out and look around at what little there was to see.

Cheedo ignored her when the Dag began making a ‘come here’ gesture. They couldn’t both look out at the same time; someone had to watch for Furiosa so she didn’t catch them. Then the Dag pulled her head back inside and turned to whisper, “It’s a War Boy.”

After glancing to make sure Furiosa was still animatedly arguing with Angharad, Cheedo set aside the book and crept towards the door. The Dag moved aside so she could look out without them having to open the door too wide.

“Is that him? Is it the same War Boy?”

Cheedo couldn’t be sure, not with that stuff the War Boys all wore on their faces. But he was waving excitedly instead of going to report her to anybody, so she thought it probably was the same War Boy. “I think so.”

They exchanged places so the Dag could study the War Boy more critically. Cheedo tried to stop her when she stuck her arm out and started making her ‘come here’ gesture, but it was too late. The War Boy hurried to the open door.

“Hi,” Cheedo heard him say. He sounded very friendly.

The Dag didn’t speak to him. Cheedo imagined her staring silently and hoped it didn’t scare the War Boy away. The Dag could be very intense. Then the Dag abruptly turned to Cheedo. “He’s acceptable,” she said. “Have fun.”

Before Cheedo could stop her, the Dag sprinted to the center of the vault and picked up the book she had discarded. Cheedo almost shut the door in panic. When she’d told the Dag what she’d let the War Boy do and mentioned that she wouldn’t mind seeing him again, she hadn’t actually expected another opportunity to see him. But if she didn’t make use of the opportunity, the Dag would never let her hear the end of it. So Cheedo stepped outside the vault.

“Hello,” she said shyly.

“You’re even shinier than I remember, Cheedo the Fragile.”

Joe called her fragile because of how scared she was of him, and he said it jovially, but Cheedo knew it wasn’t a good thing to be fragile. “Cheedo,” she said. “Not fragile.”

“Cheedo,” the War Boy repeated. He didn’t offer his name.

They just looked at each other for a moment. Cheedo felt herself blushing.

“Can I see your cunt again?” he asked. He went to his knees in front of her in expectation.

If they got caught, Joe would kill them. He’d do very bad things to them and then kill them. But it was exciting, remembering the way the War Boy had touched her last time. She bit her lip, weighing whether it was worth the risk.

The War Boy was caressing the insides of her thighs. “Please,” he begged.

No one had ever begged Cheedo for anything. She’d always been the one begging. “All right.”

She unwrapped her lower covering and found the white cloth spotted red with blood. She sighed unhappily. Couldn’t it have waited a few more minutes to start?

The War Boy was gaping at the blood in horror. He touched her between the legs and his fingers came away bloody. “How could anyone do that?” he demanded, sounding very distressed. He looked both angry and ready to cry. “Does the Immortan know?” He added, with even more horror in his voice, “Was it him who hurt you?”

Cheedo didn’t understand what he was talking about at first. Then she realized that he didn’t know women bled there simply because they were women. He thought someone had done something to hurt her down there. He thought Joe had done it. Joe hadn’t, not yet. He said she was too young for her babies to be healthy. But he would eventually. She wondered what the War Boy would do if she lied and said Joe had made her bleed. It was frightening to think about. Too frightening.

“No one hurt me,” she said. “It’s just my bleeding period. Don’t you know that all women bleed like this about every thirty days?”

“Why?”

She tried to remember what Miss Giddy had read to them from one of the books and decided not to use the words she herself had never heard until Miss Giddy taught her them. “Our bodies store blood and stuff inside our wombs so the baby will have food if we get pregnant. If we don’t get pregnant, then our wombs get rid of the blood so it can store fresher blood.”

“Doesn’t it hurt? Bleeding from there?”

“It hurts some women, but not me. I feel okay. I didn’t even realize it’d started.”

The War Boy looked curious now. He licked his bloody fingers and seemed to be contemplating the taste. “It tastes different than regular blood. You said it’s food for babies?”

That was how Cheedo understood it. She nodded.

“Can I eat it?”

She didn’t see why not. “You can if you want.”

He dipped his fingers between her legs again, then stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean. He started to repeat the process, then apparently decided it was more efficient to lick up the blood directly.

Cheedo gasped. His tongue felt even better there than his fingers.

The War Boy didn’t notice her reaction at first. He was too intent on trying to lick up every drop of blood. Then he decided he wasn’t as close to the source of the blood as he wanted to be. He grabbed the back of one of her thighs and lifted it up without warning. Cheedo had to grab onto him to keep her balance as he settled her leg on his shoulder. Then he shoved his face back between her legs.

She moaned when she felt his tongue again. He stopped and looked up at her. “Oh, right,” he said. He was smiling. “That’s what I came here to do.” 

He’d been waiting for an opportunity so he could use his mouth to pleasure her? Cheedo had never heard of such a thing. Well, she’d heard of ‘blowjobs’ because the Dag and Toast often discussed their experiences in detail after each of Joe’s visits. She supposed this was how a man gave a woman a blowjob. 

“Should I suck the ‘clit’ thing?” he asked. But he didn’t wait for an answer.

That was too intense a sensation. It was almost painful. “No, don’t do that,” Cheedo told the War Boy. “Just do like before.”

He did as she’d asked, but this time he also slid two fingers inside her. Cheedo bit her lip before she could moan again. She had to be quiet. She couldn’t make sounds that might draw attention and get them caught. 

But having to stay so quiet seemed to make the pleasure build more quickly, and when it hit, her climax seemed unending. It lasted longer than any she’d given herself and even longer and better than the one the War Boy had given her last time. When it was over, Cheedo found herself sitting on the floor, with the War Boy’s arms around her, holding her up. 

She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt good and he seemed nice. Toast had called the War Boys thugs and Angharad had said they were brainwashed children. Cheedo didn’t know what to think. This one at least just seemed like a rather strange young man but not a bad person. 

“Morsov,” he said.

“What?” Cheedo asked, confused. 

“That’s my name,” he said, with a mix of pride and worry. “Morsov. You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“I won’t,” she promised solemnly, deciding that his name was a secret the Dag wouldn’t mind her keeping. 

Cheedo was thinking about kissing him when Morsov pulled away from her suddenly. He looked not quite alarmed, but alert. He stood up and pulled her up and pushed her towards the vault. 

“Should go,” he said, and he gave her a little wave before he sprinted off. 

Cheedo walked back into the vault and closed the door. The Dag was grinning widely as Cheedo rewrapped her covering and sat beside her on the floor. 

“I think Angharad is wearing Furiosa down,” the Dag said. She added, in a lower whisper, “You’re glowing, girl. I’m so proud of you.”

Cheedo was proud of herself too.


End file.
